Sleep
by wally4ever
Summary: Remus and Tonks share a rather unique kiss under the mistletoe one morning.


Sleep

Remus Lupin was beautiful. He was nothing like Tonks's school mates. Remus was handsome, intelligent, gentlemanly, and kind. The boys at her school were mean, immature, and disrespectful. When Tonks came to school with mousy brown hair and changed it to pink right before she got sorted, all the boys laughed. When Tonks changed her hair from green to blonde, instead of laughing Remus asked her how it was being a metamorphous. He respected her.

Her cousin Sirius and his three friends had come to watch her as her parents left for an overnight mini vacation to Manchester. Normally, Tonks would object to her parents sending a babysitter, but she liked Sirius and his friends. Especially Remus. He was the only person, besides Sirius, who trusted her although she could change her appearance at will and didn't laugh when she said she wanted to be an auror.

Tonks had awakened early in the morning out of habit. Sirius, Remus, and their friends hadn't wakened up yet. Tonks had tried to stay up as long as she could with them, but they were twenty and she was twelve. She needed more sleep. But yet, they were sleeping in longer than she had. So she sat quietly with them until they woke up.

Tonks looked over at Remus and watched his chest rise and fall as he slept. Tonks sighed, wishing she was twenty like him. If she was twenty she would make him her boyfriend and do boyfriend and girlfriend things with him. She saw some couples at school and how they acted with each other in the halls. She wanted to do that with Remus. She wanted to kiss him in front of the other girls to show them that he was hers. Maybe Remus would want to show the other boys that she was his?

Tonks stopped her fantasy. Remus wasn't a boy, he was a man. Tonks technically wasn't a girl, but mentally she was. She was just a little girl with a silly crush on a man. Tonks slumped to the floor. They could never be together. There was too much space. Unless she was twenty-five and he was thirty-three. Maybe then, but not now. He was a man and she was a girl.

But in her fantasy, she was twenty. Or he was twelve. But that was only so they could be in the halls together, showing off.

Tonks heard a rustling and looked frantically at Remus. He wasn't moving.

Tonks looked for the noise and saw Sirius's best friend, James Potter, grinning at her. "Yeah, Remus is nice to look at, I suppose." He raised his eyebrows. "What? Did I say something?"

"Oh, you mustn't say a word of this!" Tonks pleading, whispering.

James smiled. "Oh, don't worry little Tonks," James said and Tonks grimaced. She didn't need someone else reminding her of her age. "I know all about fancying the unfanciable."

Tonks quirked an eyebrow. "Who?"

James smiled and had a glossy look in his eyes. "My wife."

Tonks smiled. She had heard of the epic battle of love between James and Lily from Sirius. She had yet to meet Lily, though.

James reached over to his pants and fished for something in his pocket. "Hey," he said, "can you give this to Moony? Remus."

Tonks nodded. "Sure." James dropped a crumpled up piece of old and used parchment into her hand. James shook his head to Remus's direction and Tonks tip-toed to Remus. James laughed. Tonks looked over her shoulder and placed a finger to her lips. She then turned back around and placed the paper ball by Remus's head. Tonks stayed a second to look at Remus's face and turned towards James who raised his wand and muttered something she didn't quite catch.

Tonks looked back at Remus and gasped when she saw the paper had disappeared and mistletoe hung from thin air above him. Tonks looked over her shoulder at James scared. His eyes taunted her with laughter and he motioned for her to go on. "You know the rules," he said.

Tonks hadn't much practice with kissing, and she didn't want to leave a bad impression. Especially on Remus. Tonks stole one last glance at him and pressed her lips on his.

His lips were just as she imagined them. They were soft and tasted like chocolate. Well, not exactly like chocolate, but his obsession with it left a mark. Tonks felt a slight shift in Remus. Tonks ended the kiss and ran out of the room before James could laugh at how silly she must have looked kissing Remus.

Tonks waited by the door and pressed against the walls. She was listening to Remus wake up. James was hot on his heels. "Why, good morning, fine beast."

"What was th-that?" Remus sounded groggy. But it was a nice groggy.

"What was what?" James said. Tonks smiled. She was beginning to really like James.

Tonks heard Remus stretch. "Someone kissed me. Or was I dreaming it?"

"Some spicy dreams, huh, mate?"

"James," Remus said. "I'm serious."

"No, _that's_ Sirius."

"James, please," Remus begged. Tonks wrestled with her fingers. "Someone kissed me, and it couldn't've been a dream because I was dreaming about my… furry little problem."

"Ah."

"But, it was nice."

"Your furry little problem?"

"No," Remus sighed. "That kiss."

Tonks held her breath.

"It was?" James said, acting like he didn't care.

"Yeah."

"Better than Julia?"

Sirius had told Tonks that Julia was Remus's long term girlfriend he had in their fifth year.

"Yeah."

Tonks found herself becoming uncontrollably giddy. Remus Lupin thought she was a good kisser. Plus, Tonks now had bragging rights to say that her first kiss was with a twenty-year-old, but she won't say that until she is sixteen. She also had bragging rights to say that said twenty-year-old thought she was a good kisser. But most of all, she kissed Remus Lupin.

Tonks figured they would be leaving the bedroom soon, and she started to skip to the kitchen to make pancakes. But because of her sudden giddiness, she didn't see her family's Christmas tree, and tripped on one of the houses in the town underneath. She got a large rug burn on her knee, but it didn't matter.

Because Remus Lupin loved her kiss.

The End

_Author's Note – I understand that there is a larger age gap between the two than eight years, but it would have been rather nasty if twenty-year-old Remus got kissed by someone who wasn't even in Hogwarts. Also, this story took place during Christmas time, so Tonks was home for the holidays._

_Merry Christmas!_


End file.
